39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Madeleine Cahill
Madeleine Cahill (a.k.a Maddy Babbit) is the founder of the Madrigal branch, and the fifth (and secret) child of Olivia Cahill. History After the fire that destroyed the Cahill house and killed their father on 1507, the Cahill children parted ways, leaving their mother Olivia Cahill behind. They were not aware, however, that Olivia had been pregnant with Madeleine before the fire. Madeleine was born in 1507. She was named after her great-great-great-grandmother, Madeleine the Matriarch because her mother believed that she would reunite the Cahill family. Olivia and Madeleine later went into a self-imposed exile to the mainland, living under the surname of Babbitt, to avoid Damien Vesper. Though her siblings were not aware of her existence, Olivia told her about them, also teaching her that: a) Nothing is more important than reuniting their family. b) She must prevent any single branch of the family from obtaining all the Clues. c) Gideon's gold ring must not fall into the hands of Damien Vesper, for as Olivia said, "the world will be his" if that were to happen. When Olivia died in 1526, Madeleine swore on her deathbed that she would reunite their family. Afterwards, however, she was left in a mildly depressed emotional state, questioning what her mother had taught her. To this day, the Madrigals continue to pursue the aim of their ancestor, constantly, secretly attempting to reunite the branches of the Cahill family. Card 249: Madeleine's Book reads, "In the year of our Lord 1507, a terrible fire." It appears that she was married to a man in Britain named Robert Arden sometime before 1537. In 1537, she gave birth to Mary Shakespeare (née Arden) who later gave birth to the famous poet William Shakespeare. Family * Gideon Cahill - Father (deceased) *Olivia Cahill - Mother (deceased) *Luke Cahill - Brother (deceased) *Thomas Cahill - Brother (deceased) *Katherine Cahill - Sister (deceased) *Jane Cahill - Sister (deceased) *Amy Cahill - Great x22 Granddaughter *Dan Cahill - Great x22 Grandson *Hope Cahill - Great x21 Granddaughter (deceased) *Fiske Cahill - Great x20 Grandson *Grace Cahill - Great x20 Granddaughter (deceased) *Beatrice Cahill - Great x20 Granddaughter *James Cahill - Greatx19 Grandson (deceased) *Henry Cahill - Greatx18 Grandson (deceased) *Toyotomi Hideyoshi - Nephew (deceased) *William Shakespeare - Grandson (deceased) *Winthrop Cahill - Nephew (deceased) *Mary Arden - Daughter (deceased) *Robert Arden - Husband (deceased) Appearance and Personality Madeleine was a beautiful young woman with thin, shoulder-length, curly reddish-gold hair, heart-shaped lips, pale skin, and brown eyes (as shown in The Black Book of Buried Secrets). She was shown also wearing a white pearl hair-loop and a thin black choker. She wore a tan dress that had a bear, a dragon, two snakes, and a wolf design on it, representing the four Cahill Branches. In The Emperor's Code, Dan Cahill thought that she looked like his mother Hope, but with hair and clothes from a different time. Madeleine was taught from an early age to try to reunite her family, which most likely caused her much stress. Being the founder of the covert Madrigals and having lived most of her life in secret, she was adept in secrecy, much like Fiske Cahill. Similar to Amy Cahill, she was rather shy, worried more than she should, and spoke with a mild stutter. Later, when she decided to commit herself to her cause and later to create the organization that would later become the Madrigals, she became braver and more confident, again similar to Amy. Overview ''The Black Circle The code in ''The Black Circle said "Remember Madeleine" in Russian. It also said, "Olivia had another." ''The Emperor's Code Dan finds a portrait of a woman who looks just like his mother, which turns out to be Madeleine. ''Storm Warning The woman in the picture is revealed to be Madeleine. Madeleine's entire history is explained to Amy and Dan by the Man In Black, Fiske Cahill, Grace's younger brother. ''Vespers Rising'' She is featured in the section named Madeleine Cahill. In it, she tries to convince Luke to reunite with his siblings, but he thinks she's a Vesper spy and throws her in the dungeons. Online There is a bonus video about Madeleine on the website - Video 3: Madeleine. Cards * Card 249: Madeleine's Book Notably, there is no Madeleine Cahill Card. This may be because the branches were ignorant to her existence. Trivia *She was once enrolled in a school for alchemy in her exile, where she once brewed a sleeping draught that rendered her entire class unconscious. * The Madrigal Branch survives only through the descendants of Joan Hart (William's sister) son, Thomas. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Cahill Family (Gideon) Category:Leaders Category:The Black Book of Buried Secrets Category:Storm Warning Category:The Emperor's Code Category:Deceased characters Category:Mothers Category:Into the Gauntlet Category:Vespers Rising Category:Madrigal characters Category:Madrigal branch leaders